


World enough and time with 10th Doctor

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, Episode: s10e11 World Enough and Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: 10th Doctor appears on a ship near a black hole, where time runs in a specific way.  He has no choice but wait for 12th Doctor. Thankfully, he is not alone.





	World enough and time with 10th Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Episode "World enough and time" with David Tennant and John Simm. Of course there had to be a version with our duo :D
> 
> And while watching it, remember that creepy old guy is the MASTER.


End file.
